A Quick Lesson in How to Respect Your Elders
by Ficalicious
Summary: Bill is about to get schooled. Eric makes a very good teacher. And punishment is his favourite lesson. Eric/Bill. NC 17


**A Quick Lesson in How to Respect Your Elders**

_Not mine! I own none of the characters. It all belongs to HBO and Charlaine Harris. I just take them out to play for a while..._

Bill stopped dead in his tracks. He had just walked in through his front door when he heard sounds coming from upstairs. He knew that it couldn't be Sookie as he had just left Merlottes where she was working the late shift. The last thing he had expected, or wanted, was guests and he was certain that he wouldn't appreciate this one.

He silently took off his leather jacket, leaving him in just a white button neck top, therefore freeing up his arms for confrontation. Hanging it over the banister he silently made his way upstairs. The light was on in the bathroom and steam was coming from under the door. This all felt oddly familiar. A sense of dread filled Bill. He braced himself and swung open the door. Yep. He was right to have been suspicious. There in the tub in all his 6ft4'' Viking glory lay the one pain in the ass that Bill did not have the power to rid himself of.

The 1000 year old Sheriff gave Bill a lazy look before continuing what he had been doing when Bill had entered. Which was holding a pair of Sookie's panties to his face and inhaling deeply. The sight sent a course of anger through Bill. He growled. Eric lowered the panties and gave Bill a very fangy grin.

"Compton." He drawled, enjoying playing the younger vampire's emotions. Bill's fists clenched as he tried to suppress his rage.

"Eric." He bit out. He made no move to leave the room nor did he shy away from Eric's obvious arousal. He would not show weakness to Eric.

"I must say, Bill," Eric continued lazily, not at all embarrassed by his own, er, situation. "I do enjoy your bath tub. I never bothered to have one fitted in my home but I am beginning to see the appeal."

"I am sure that you can organise to have one installed," Bill managed.

"Hmm. Perhaps I might just come and use yours." Eric gave Bill a taunting look before sinking back into the water and submerging his hair.

"I do not think that would be appropriate."

Eric grinned. "Surely Sookie wouldn't mind if I used the tub. There's room for her in here too. I don't mind sharing." Eric's grin caused Bill to growl again. Eric's face turned serious. "The tub that is. I won't share her."

"She is mine!" Bill snarled. Eric's calm demeanour was unravelling him.

"And you belong to me. As Sheriff I own you. So the old saying "What's yours is mine" really applies here. I want her and I _will _have her." Bill let a snarl out. It rolled around the bathroom. Eric eyed Bill in a surprised way. "Did you really think you would be able to keep her? She is too valuable and too damn delicious." He gave another lewd sniff of Sookie's panties. "She's ripe," he grinned. "I think I need to give her some real satisfaction."

"Get out." Bill's voice was ice.

"You don't tell me what to do." Eric's voice was like steel but his body remained relaxed in the hot water. He lifted the panties to his face again and Bill snapped.

He reached into the tub and wrapped his hands around Eric's neck with lightning speed. Eric, surprised, didn't manage to stop Bill and was dragged out of the tub by the younger vampire's momentum. They rolled across the bathroom floor, smashing into the basin. They knocked several tiles off the wall. Eric pulled back and punched Bill in the face. Bill's head flew back and hit the floor with a sickening thud. The smell of blood filled the air. Both vampires' eyes dilated.

Eric grabbed Bill's arm and threw him out the door. Bill stopped his quick descent to the 1st floor by bracing his body against the banister. If he had been human the move would have severely winded him. He spun around in time to see Eric's fist flying towards his face. Bill ducked and heard the satisfying sound of flesh hitting wood. He spun and aimed a fist into Eric's ribs. He heard a crack and Eric snarled.

Eric was furious now. Before had been fun. He enjoyed messing with the highly strung, easily played Bill Compton. But this was going beyond disrespect. Eric was Sheriff and Bill _would _respect him. Eric growled, his face thunderous, and grabbed Bill by the scruff of his neck. Still naked, Eric forced Bill into the master bedroom. Bill, of course, fought the whole way, but it was futile against the much stronger and very angry Eric.

Eric tossed Bill onto the bed carelessly. He stood at the foot of the 4 poster, hard and livid. Bill glared at him from his position on the mattress.

"You will respect me." Eric said stonily.

"I will not be controlled for your games." For all the world Bill looked like a petulant child put in time out. Eric couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. It was a smile of pure malice.

"You _will _respect me." He said again, advancing on the bed. Bill stuck out his chin and showed fang, growling. He scooted up the bed as Eric all but crawled up towards him. Bill shivered at the look on his face. Eric grabbed one of Bill's legs and dragged him towards him. Bill ended up flat on his back with a stony faced Eric leaning over him. It was because Eric looked so calm that unnerved Bill. That was when Eric was at the most dangerous.

"You will respect me." Eric said again, his hands holding down on a struggling Bill's shoulders. Eric bared his fangs.

"Sookie is mine!" Bill growled, shoving against Eric.

"You _will _submit to me." Eric's smile grew as he watches the determination pass over Bill's face. _What a stubborn fucker_, he thought with a sneer. He would soon change that.

"I will not." Bill glared. He let a snarl loose as Eric's hands grasped his belt buckle.

"Last chance." Eric warned. He could feel that Bill was hard. The thrill of the fight always did that. Bill's face was answer enough and before he could utter another word Eric ripped the belt from his body. In two quick moves Eric had shredded Bill's shirt and ripped his pants open.

Bill, momentarily shocked, lay motionless. It was when Eric viciously bit into his own wrist that Bill tried to struggle away. But Eric's iron grip didn't lesson. Eric coated his erection with the blood from his wrist and flipped Bill onto his stomach. The younger vampire tried to climb away.

"No, no, no." Eric chided, wiping more blood onto his dick before coating two fingers and, without ceremony, plunged them into Bill. Bill's groan told Eric everything he needed to know and he knew he had already won. "I should take you dry," he growled, thrusting his fingers viciously. "You do not deserve any mercy. However, it has been my experience that the lesson will be better learned if you enjoy this to some extent." Bill snarled at him and bucked against his hand. Eric grinned and shoved his impressive girth into Bill's tight entrance. Bill cried out and Eric had to bite his tongue to keep his own moan of pleasure at bay. He grabbed Bill's hips and lifted the younger vampire so that he was on his knees. This gave Eric an easier angle to control his thrusts. Bill's hands were clenching in the sheets and if it hadn't been for his obvious erection Eric wouldn't have been sure if Bill was in pain or enjoying himself. As it was, Eric was quite sure it was a mixture of both.

He set a punishing pace, a hard, torturous thrusting that left Bill gasping for unneeded breath and moaning and snarling into the pillow. Several times Bill reached to touch his own need but each time Eric roughly moved Bill's hand back to the bed. Eric could feel his climax coming. He thrust harder, knowing that he must be hurting Bill, and hoping that the lesson was being learnt. His legs felt weak as he felt his orgasm approach and he allowed himself to fall forward onto Bill's back. His fast thrusts continued and with a feral snarl he buried his fangs in Bill's shoulder. Bill cried out, his own release being spurred on by the blood play. Eric emptied his seed into Bill, giving several lazy thrusts as he enjoyed drawing on Bill's blood.

Bill had collapsed onto the bed, lying in the puddle of his own release. Eric spread himself full length against Bill's back, his penis still inside Bill. He removed his fangs from Bill's shoulder.

"Remember Compton. I can do that ay time I want to. And I _will _do it in front of Sookie if I have to." He felt Bill tense up but sensed that Bill had learnt his lesson enough to control his temper. Eric chuckled and slid out of Bill. "Good." He said simply.

Then from the stair well they heard a voice. Sookie.

"Bill? What on Earth happened to your house?"


End file.
